Hands of Death
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: [Chapter 4 UP] Hari itu, adalah saat di mana Jungkook merasakan perasaan itu untuk pertama kalinya. Walaupun ia tahu, hubungan antara pencabut nyawa dan manusia, tidak pernah berakhir baik. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : Neighbour

Author : Im Soo Jung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, all BTS member.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance

Disclaimer : saya tidak memiliki para member, namun fic ini milik saya.

Warning : Many Typos, yaoi, dan sebenarnya masih banyak lagi.

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Ini sekitar setahun yang lalu, semenjak Jungkook yakin bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi. Hatinya sudah kebas pada apa pun yang terjadi, tidak peduli itu menyangkut kebahagian atau kesedihan. Entah itu pada dirinya sendiri, atau pada orang lain.

Terakhir kali Jungkook menyapa orang-orang adalah dua bulan yang lalu, tepat saat kelulusan SMA-nya. Catat, ia sudah tidak pernah lagi tersenyum. Seberapa banyak kebahagian, seberapa banyak prestasi, seberapa banyak keberhasilan yang terpijaki olehnya, ia tidak pernah tersenyum. Bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak memiliki perkejaan, statusnya hanyalah seorang pengangguran aneh. Walaupun ia punya cukup banyak wanita yang berteriak histeris padanya ketika ia berada di luar rumah, ia tidak pernah ingin berjalan pada wanita-wanita itu dan menjadikannya pacar.

Terserah.

Jungkook tidak peduli.

Ia punya tugasnya.

Ia tidak punya waktu untuk mengagumi seseorang. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk bekerja di kantor, atau berjualan sesuatu. Ia sudah memiliki pekerjaannya sendiri. Yang cukup berat, cukup sulit untuk manusia. Tapi bukankah, laki-laki itu bukan manusia?

" _Permisi."_

Suara itu terdengar ketika Jungkook masih menelpon atasannya –atau bosnya, atau tuannya, atau apalah– di kamar. Ia mematikan panggilan di ponselnya sebelum ia membuka pintu dan menyerngit pada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Siapa?" Jungkook menaikkan alis, ditatapnya orang yang sedang tersenyum simpul itu. "Ada masalah?"

"Oh, tidak," laki-laki di depannya menyodorkan setoples manisan rumahan, tersenyum lagi. "Aku tetangga baru, mereka bilang kalau di lantai lima mereka hanya punya dua apartemen."

"Ya," Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Kau satu-satunya tetanggaku, jadi sebagai orang baru, aku ingin kau menerima ini," laki-laki itu masih menggenggam manisan di tangannya, menunggu Jungkook menerima sebelum ia pergi. "Dan oh, namaku Jimin. Park Jimin."

Jungkook menerimanya, walaupun ia tidak makan makanan seperti ini. Ia tidak makan makanan manusia. Apa pun bentuknya.

"Terima kasih," hanya sekedar mempercepat dialog itu, supaya ia bisa kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan telepon yang terputus tadi. "Aku Jungkook."

Jimin mengangguk, sebelum ia berbalik dan berkata terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Jungkook segera masuk dan membuka panggilan lagi. Melemparkan toples di tangannya pada sofa di dua meter di sampingnya.

"Halo," ia memanggil ketika panggilan sudah kembali tersambung. "Maaf, Seokjin, ada seseorang yang menggagu, kau ingin berurusan dengan manusia kalau saja dia mendengar percakapan kita?"

Jungkook berbincang, sementara ia juga mendengar ribut-ribut dari apartemen sebelahnya, terdengar begitu jelas. Ia yakin laki-laki bernama Jimin itu sedang tersibuk oleh sesuatu seperti menggeret sofa, menggeser lemari, memindahkan kardus. Tentu saja, Jungkook cukup pintar untuk menebak semua itu hanya dengan suara.

Ia bukan manusia, tidak perlu kaget.

.

.

"Oh hai," Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jungkook ketika mereka bertemu besoknya. Di tangannya ada kantong sampah, dan tubuhnya berkeringat parah. "Ingin bekerja?"

Jungkook berdeham. "Sejenis itulah."

"Semoga menyenangkan," Jimin nyengir, ia masuk ke dalam lift, bersamaan dengan Jungkook juga. "Kau bekerja apa?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Apa peduli orang-orang tentang pekerjaannya. Itu hanya membuatnya terlihat menakutkan. Jimin mengerti bahwa Jungkook tidak ingin ditanyai, jadi dia mengangguk dan bersenandung kecil sebelum lift mengantarkannya menuju lantai satu.

"Sampai jumpa," Jimin melambaikan tangannya ketika mereka sudah benar-benar berpisah. Tidak ada secuil pun niatan bagi Jungkook untuk membalasnya, walaupun wajah dengan pipi berisi itu membuat dadanya berdesir halus –hal yang sepertinya sudah lama hilang, tidak pernah ada lagi mungkin.

Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, bersandar dan menghela napas. Direnggangkannya tubuh, menatap pada dinding yang menangkup lapangan parkir. Ketika kakinya menginjak pedal gas, ia berkata pada diri sendiri, "ini membuatku ingin bunuh diri."

.

.

"Kerjamu bagus," Seokjin menaruh map di meja, memijit pelipisnya. Ketika dirasanya Jungkook belum juga pergi dari hadapannya, ia mengerling dan menunjuk pintu ruangan dengan mata. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Apa pencabut nyawa bisa dipecat?" ucapan itu membuat Seokjin tertawa singkat, namun Jungkook memberikan keseriusan dalam hujaman manik matanya.

"Bisa," Seokjin menghela, ia mengambil map lagi, membukanya dengan enggan. "Jika kau bertingkah konyol dan membongkar identitasmu ke depan banyak orang, maka kau akan dipecat. Dengan hukuman mati."

"Hm," bukan itu sebenarnya yang ingin didengar Jungkook. "Apa kita tidak bisa jadi manusia biasa?"

"Tidak," Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alis, map yang dipegangnya terjatuh lagi ke meja dan pundaknya merosot turun oleh perasaan lelah ketika seorang perempuan memasuki ruangan dan mendekap tumpukan map lainnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya," jawabannya karena Jungkook ingin menjadi manusia. Berhenti memikirkan kematian orang lain dan hidup tenang sembari menunggu kematian sendiri, bukankah itu lebih baik?

"Aku pernah dengar pencabut nyawa yang kehilangan keahliannya, keabadiannya, ketangguhan dan kecekatannya," Seokjin berpikir sebentar untuk kembali melanjutkan. "Dan pada akhirnya, ia menjadi manusia biasa."

Jungkook membiarkan laki-laki yang lebih tua melanjutkan tanpa ingin menyela, sesuatu seperti ini adalah jawaban-jawaban yang dicarinya beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu rincinya, tidak penting untukku," sebuah kekehan kecil meluap dari ucapannya. "Kalau ingin bertanya, kau bisa bertanya pada Namjoon. Seorang petinggi seperti dia tahu semuanya."

Jungkook mengerutkan alis. Tidak menanggapi. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih atas penjelasan itu, kemudian berbalik pergi ketika dirasanya Seokjin tidak akan menggubris ucapan terima kasihnya.

Helaan napasnya mencuat keluar, ditatapnya sekeliling yang dipenuhi laki-laki dan perempuan yang memiliki status yang sama sepertinya ; pencabut nyawa. Berbelok ke arah tangga dan turun, ia melirik pada penjaga pintu yang tersenyum padanya, dan melenggang pergi dari gedung.

Saat ia benar-benar keluar, gedung bertingkat itu telah hilang, digantikan oleh toko kue kecil di penghujung gang sempit yang bertuliskan 'tutup' di depannya. Derak jendela toko mengiringi Jungkook seraya laki-laki itu pergi dan keluar dari gang sempit yang dihimpit oleh dua gedung besar.

Jungkook tidak terlalu tahu siapa yang mengelola sistem keamaanan _tempat kerjanya._ Tapi Jungkook akui sendiri, bahwa tak ada secuil informasi apa pun yang terbongkar selama ini, bahkan gedung yang disamarkan menjadi toko kue itu tidak pernah sekali pun didatangi orang-orang. Tidak pernah.

Kata-kata Seokjin bergantung dalam pikirannya. Sesuatu seperti menjadi manusia biasa. Oh, ya, Jungkook sangat menginginkannya. Terlepas dari semua hal tentang pencabut nyawa, Jungkook ingin merasakan hari-harinya, menjadi dewasa, dan menikahi seseorang. Ia melihat semua itu selama ini, tanpa bisa merasakannya. Jungkook tidak ingin mengambil nyawa orang lain lagi, ia merasa hidup sebagai pembunuh.

Jungkook akan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ketika kakinya berhenti tiba-tiba dan matanya menatap pada laki-laki yang membagikan brosur pada orang-orang. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha tahu siapa itu. Jimin, kalau tidak salah. Tetangga barunya itu.

Kaki Jimin bergerak menelusuri jalanan, membagikan brosur dan tersenyum pada orang-orang, tertawa sesekali. Terlihat begitu bahagia. Tanpa beban. Tanpa masalah. Jungkook iri.

"Akh."

Jimin terjatuh.

Jungkook menunggu sepersekian detik, untuk melihat siapa yang akan menolong Jimin. Namun bahkan ketika lima detik kemudian, masih tidak ada yang membantu Jimin, untuk berdiri sekali pun. Jadi Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya, berjongkok di depan Jimin sembari memberikan uluran tangannya.

"Ah, terima kasih," Jimin meraih uluran tangan itu, tersenyum senang di antara ringgisannya.

"Kau bekerja di sana?" Jungkook melihat pada selebaran di tangan Jimin, melihat nama toko dalam selebaran itu.

"Tidak," kata Jimin. Tersenyum sebentar. "Hanya membantu teman."

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, tidak terlalu tertarik. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, dan sadar maksud Jungkook. Kedua lututnya luka, dan celana jeans panjangnya robek sedikit hingga darah yang keluar terlihat melalui celahnya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja," dan senyuman itu keluar lagi.

"Ingin kuantar?"

"Oh, tidak perlu," Jimin mengangkat tangan, "aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Jimin mengucapkan terima kasih, kemudian berjalan lagi, terpincang-pincang. Dan baru beberapa meter ke depan ia berjalan, kakinya sudah berhenti dan ia berjongkok sambil meringgis kecil.

"Sekali lagi kutanya," Jungkook mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan bergerak untuk menekan luka Jimin, si pendek meringgis sakit. "Ingin kuantar?"

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?

.

.

Jungkook mengantarkan Jimin sampai ke dalam rumah, kemudian mendudukkan Jimin ke sofa sambil kemudian ia bertanya apakah Jimin mempunyai kotak p3k, atau paling tidak plester.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri," Jimin menggelengkan kepala. Namun Jungkook juga ikut menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau terbiasa menolak bantuan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

Ah, benar juga. Jungkook sudah terlalu banyak direpotkan. Kenapa ia sampai ingin mengantarkan laki-laki itu ke rumah padahal biasanya ia tidak akan peduli pada apa pun di sekitarnya.

Ada yang salah.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan," Jungkook benar-benar tidak merasa direpotkan, karena entah mengapa, ketika senyuman-senyuman itu terus muncul, Jungkook merasa beban yang memalu pundaknya terasa lebih ringan.

"Apa kau punya kotak p3k?"

Jimin tersenyum, kemudian menunjuk sebuah meja berlaci di dekat sofa tempat ia terduduk. Ia mengulum senyum, berkata pada Jungkook, "aku kira kau orang yang dingin."

Jungkook memang orang yang dingin. Ia bisa dikatakan, _cuek._ Tidak peduli apa pun. Dan Jungkook sendiri merasa kaget ketika dirinya bisa dengan ringannya melangkahkan kaki untuk menolong Jimin, memberikan uluran tangannya, berkata ia tidak merasa direpotkan.

"Terima kasih," tangan Jimin merabai lututnya yang telah diobati, pada Jungkook yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku pasti tetangga yang merepotkan."

Dan perasaan hangat itu muncul, menggedor pertahanan dirinya. Jimin yang tersenyum di depannya, sebuah senyum bersahabat. Jungkook merasakan dirinya tidak bisa beranjak untuk beberapa saat, hanya ingin memperhatikan sosok itu saja.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali," berdiri dari duduknya, Jungkook membungkuk sesopan mungkin kepada Jimin, kemudian melenggang pergi sebelum yang lebih pendek sempat mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas ucapan itu.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Oleh apa itu? Perasaan senang?

Ia mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur, memijit pelipisnya walaupun ia tidak merasa pusing. Ia hanya bingung.

 _Ini sekitar setahun yang lalu, semenjak Jungkook yakin bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi. Hatinya sudah kebas pada apa pun yang terjadi, tidak peduli itu menyangkut kebahagian atau kesedihan. Entah itu pada dirinya sendiri, atau pada orang lain._

Jungkook merasakan, hatinya sudah kembali. Perasaan-perasaan bahagia yang muncul karena orang lain. Perasaan simpati. Empati. Seluruh keruh dalam hidupnya yang panjang, seolah telah terhapuskan walau hanya sedikit oleh si tetangga.

Bukankah ini membingungkan.

Jungkook adalah pencabut nyawa. Yang telah kehilangan hatinya, oleh karena tangannya yang terlalu banyak mengambil nyawa.

Dan sekarang, tubuhnya mendapatkan kembali hati itu. Entah ini baik atau buruk. Tapi hubungan antara pencabut nyawa dengan manusia, tidak pernah berakhir baik.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Saya gak terlalu percaya diri dengan FF ini. Entah kenapa.

Ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime, jika kalian tahu, judulnya Kuroshitsuji. Di Jepang sana, pencabut nyawa disebut Shinigami. Atau kalau kalian tahu Death Note, pencabut nyawa menyeramkan itu.

Saya lagi galau, ah semua Army sedang galau. Taehyung dan Yoongi sakit. Konser Bangtan hanya berlima. Saya nangis, nyesek. Dan sejenak. Mari kita doakan mereka berdua cepat sembuh.

Saya gak jamin FF ini bakal komplit. Saya itu pemalas. Catat. Ini FF berchapter Bangtan pertama yang saya tulis. Dan saya gak tahu, ini bagus atau enggak. Karena biasanya setiap saya maksa buat bikin FF berchapter, hasilnya tidak pernah baik. Ea.

Oke, ini jadi kepanjangan.

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 : Iblis

**Chapter 2, Iblis**

Arakan awan-awan oranye telah menghilang di langit. Lampu-lampu jalanan berkedip-kedip, seolah sedang menyahut satu-sama lain.

Di jalanan kosong di depannya, Jungkook menyeret kakinya, berjalan lunglai di antara cuaca dingin yang merabai tubuh. Di antara geraman dingin, Jungkook hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos, dan celana coklat panjang. Namun kedinginan bukanlah sebuah masalah untuk makhluk sepertinya.

Ini sudah tiga jam semenjak matahari menenggelamkan diri. Dan Jungkook masih belum ingin kembali ke apartemen. Bayangan gadis kecil yang baru saja ia ambil nyawa membuat Jungkook merinding setengah mati. Tubuh kecil yang memental oleh mini bus di pertigaan lampu merah sana, terlempar dan menghantam kerasnya aspal dengan napas tersendat-sendat.

Dengan ini, Jungkook semakin membenci seluruh tetek bengek pekerjaanya. Ia memandangi senapan biru tua di tangannya, berdeham. Sebuah benda yang ia benci belakangan ini.

Tadi, ia menembakkan lagi benda itu pada si gadis kecil. Tembakannya tidak terdengar, tidak terlihat, namun tetap saja, itu adalah tembakan kematian.

Ia mendudukkan diri pada kursi di taman kota. Menghela napas hingga udara dari mulutnya membentuk sebuah kepulan asap. Sembari tangannya memeluk diri sendiri, ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan dingin merasuk.

"Dingin?"

Jungkook mengerutkan alis, ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat Jimin duduk di sebelahnya seperti hantu.

"Hm."

Menghiraukan reaksi dari pemilik gigi kelinci itu, Jimin melepaskan syalnya, mengalungkannya pada Jungkook. Kemudian tersenyum manis, sembari ia membenarkan sisi-sisi kain rajut biru itu di leher Jungkook.

"Tidak perlu," ketika Jungkook akan melepaskan benda yang mengelilingi lehernya itu, Jimin menahan, tersenyum sembari matanya ikut menyipit.

"Anggap saja ini ungkapan terima kasih karena telah menolongku beberapa hari lalu," yang lebih pendek mengerling pada Jungkook, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi.

Jungkook memandangi syal biru di lehernya sesaat, kemudian ikut menyandarkan tubuh di kursi taman. Mereka tidak berbicara apa pun selama beberapa menit. Membiarkan hening meraup keadaan, sampai suara lenguh Jimin terdengar.

"Dingin sekali," kata si pendek sambil mencibir pada udara. "Kadang musim dingin terdengar sangat menyebalkan pada saat-saat tertentu."

"Hm," hanya dehaman yang bisa Jungkook berikan, maniknya ia lemparkan pada lampu taman yang dikerubungi oleh serangga malam.

"Ini yang membuatku tidak suka bekerja di musim dingin," keluh Jimin, ia memasukkan tangannya ke kantong jaket, kemudian menghembuskan napas begitu kuat.

"Kau bekerja apa?" Jungkook bertanya, hanya sekedar mengisi kekosongan. Maniknya melirik pada Jimin dengan rambut oranye yang mencuat lewat topi hodie merah tuanya.

"Melatih tari," helaan napas yang lebih pendek mencelos keluar begitu ia mengatakannya, matanya bergerak menatap Jungkook sembari senyumnya muncul lagi. "Kau?"

Jungkook terdiam. Matanya melihat pada Jimin, di mana rona di pipi itu semakin terlihat oleh dingin yang datang bersama larut malam. Namun detik berikutnya, Jungkook menatap lurus kembali ke depan, berdiri. "Kurasa sudah waktunya pergi."

"Cuaca malam akan membekukan kita," kemudian Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, merasakan darah di dadanya berdesir begitu Jimin tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau duluan saja," ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum kalimat Jimin keluar lagi, nampak berpikir beberapa saat. "Aku masih ingin di sini sampai beberapa menit ke depan."

"Hm."

Jungkook tidak ingin terlihat peduli. Jadi ia melangkahkan kakinya berat, seperti kakinya telah dibekukan oleh udara, meninggalkan Jimin di belakangnya. Ketika matanya menangkap mobilnya yang terparkir dekat sana, langkahnya menjadi semakin lebar.

Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam mobilnya, ia menoleh kembali pada Jimin yang masih terduduk, termenung sendirian. Ada sebuah ragu yang menggelitik dadanya, apakah ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan Jimin dengan keadaan cuaca seperti ini? Atau mungkin memaksa si pendek untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobilnya seperti hari itu, saat kaki Jimin terluka.

Namun detik berikutnya, Jungkook menggelengkan kepala, kemudian mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi sembari ia menyalakan mesin. Melaju bersama helaan malam.

.

.

Jimin akan mengangkat tubuhnya dari duduk kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara yang familiar itu menelaah ke dalam telinganya.

"Yo, Jimin."

Sepasang mata kelam, dan senyum miring. Surai abu-abu yang membuat Jimin merinding sendiri. Berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian mengumbar sebuah senyum kotak.

"Ah, Taehyung," dan entah kenapa, sesuram apa pun kesan kedatangan Taehyung, nama itu selalu membuat Jimin tenang.

"Duduklah," Jimin meminta, dan Taehyung menurutinya dengan patuh, duduk di sebelah Jimin sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. "Kau dari mana saja? Beberapa hari ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Sibuk dengan klien."

"Uhm," Jimin mengangguk, walaupun ia tidak pernah tahu pekerjaan Taehyung, atau siapa klien yang Taehyung maksud. "Kau tampak lelah."

Ini bukan seperti Jimin bisa membaca keadaan seseorang atau apa. Semua orang akan tahu hanya dengan melihat keadaan Taehyung sekarang. Bahu yang merosot turun, helaan napas yang terlalu banyak, dan sepasang manik yang setiap saat meredup.

"Klienku pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melepaskannya."

 _Melepaskannya._

Ini adalah sisi Taehyung yang terkadang Jimin takuti. Taehyung yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas, bermakna ganda, ambigu. Jimin sendiri tidak pernah menyuarakan pertanyaan seperti 'apa sih maksudmu?', Jimin hanya akan berakting seolah ia mengerti.

"Mengapa kau melepaskannya?"

"Dia membosankan, Jimin," Taehyung menghela napas lagi, kemudian menoleh pada Jimin dengan melemparkan ekspresi tidak ingin ditanyai lagi. Jadi Jimin diam.

"Omong-omong, aku perlu bantuanmu."

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. Kemudian mengangguk, sekali pun Taehyung nampak agak aneh. Taehyung adalah teman baik Jimin selama tiga tahun ini, walau mungkin Jimin tidak terlalu mengenal keluarga atau perkejaan Taehyung, sebenarnya mereka cukup dekat.

Jadi Jimin berkata, "apa saja."

"Izinkan aku tinggal di rumahmu, untuk sementara."

.

.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh pada sofa, melemparkan map di tangannya sembari ia menelungkupkan tangan di depan wajah. Memejamkan mata. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, ketika Seokjin dengan seenaknya mengirimkan yang baru untuknya.

Ada nyeri di kepalanya ketika suara letupan senapannya terbayang. Wajah gadis kecil yang ia ambil nyawa, rintihan, tangisan, boneka yang berdarah. Ini mengerikan.

Jungkook berdiri lagi, melupakan sesuatu. Ia berjalan dengan pikiran penuh tadi, dan melupakan pintu depannya yang masih terbuka. Jadi ia berbalik dan menarik kakinya menjauhi ruang tengah.

"Ah, Jungkook."

Jungkook menelengkan kepala. Ia baru saja sampai di depan pintu ketika dilihatnya Jimin menyapa, tersenyum sama ramahnya seperti saat-saat sebelumnya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat alis Jungkook bekerutan, melainkan laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Jimin yang tersenyum dingin.

"Ah, Jungkook, ini temanku, Taehyung," Jimin menepuk pelan bahu laki-laki di sebelahnya, sembari matanya melempar pandang pada Jungkook yang masih terdiam di depan pintu.

"Aku Taehyung," laki-laki memberikan tangannya.

"Jungkook," dan Jungkook tidak ingin membalas uluran tangan itu, hanya diam dan membiarkan Taehyung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Selamat malam Jungkook," Jimin menunduk lagi, kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung untuk mengajak laki-laki itu masuk ke apartemennya, namun Taehyung tidak bergeming.

"Aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Jungkook," pinta si senyum kotak, dan Jimin hanya mengangguk sembari ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke apartemennya terlebih dahulu.

Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa saat. Dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlebih Jungkook yang hampir melotot. Jungkook telah hidup sangat lama, hingga ia mengenal begitu banyak hal.

Dan ia dapat mengenali dengan sangat mudah hal di depannya ini, laki-laki yang bernama Taehyung itu. Pancabut nyawa sepertinya tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu.

"Iblis," Jungkook berdesis, menatap Taehyung yang terkekeh kecil.

"Bukankah para pencabut nyawa terlalu kejam dengan memanggil kami begitu?" Taehyung mengerutkan alis, tersenyum miring sembari ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong. "Kami hanya titisan iblis, Jungkook, rupa kami bahkan masih menyerupai manusia. Bisa-bisanya kalian menyebut kami begitu."

Jungkook menarik diri, menatap Taehyung tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, apalagi?" Taehyung tertawa geli, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jungkook, ingin membuat sebuah intimidasi dari keadaan itu. "Aku kelaparan, Jungkook."

Jungkook akan membalas perkataan itu sebelum Taehyung mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. "Kita bicara lagi kapan-kapan, selamat malam."

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa menepis pikiran itu. Taehyung, si laki-laki iblis itu berteman dengan Jimin, bahkan menginap di rumahnya. Iblis yang kelaparan.

Laki-laki kelinci itu terduduk di ruang tengah, menatap datar pada map di depannya. Ah, ia bahkan masih belum membuka lagi map itu. Jadi ia menepis segala sesuatu tentang iblis atau apa pun itu dan menarik map biru di atas meja sembari membukanya.

Dan seolah perihal iblis ini belum cukup memenuhi kepalanya, map itu menawarkan beban baru untuk Jungkook.

Nyawa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya, adalah seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tetangganya. Si rambut oranye, Jimin.

 _Park Jimin_

 _21 tahun_

 _Penyebab Kematian : [...]_

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hayo-hayo, saya update akhirnya.

Terima kasih yang kemaren review. Yang baca, yang paporit, dan folou, terima kasih~

Taehyung udah masuk ^^. Penyebab kematian Jimin sengaja dikosongin, biar nanti Jungkook mati penasaran buat nyari tahu, dan ah, bisa aja si Taehyung penyebab kematiannya, dan yah, saya sebenarnya masih belum menetapkannya. Keke.

Dan ya, member lain nyusul seiring berjalannya cerita. Ea. Walaupun saya pikir mungkin FF ini bakal enggak begitu bagus sih. Selamat tahun baru! (telat)

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3 : Saver

.

.

 _Park Jimin_

 _21 tahun_

 _Penyebab kematian : [...]_

.

.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, oleh alasan yang tidak diketahuinya apa. Diremasnya tepian map sembari napasnya tertahan oleh sesak. Map di depannya ia pelototi betul-betul, berusaha mempercayai apa yang disuguhkan di depannya.

Tubuhnya menegang. Ia tatap foto lampiran di ujung kertas, mencoba menyalahi penglihatannya. Namun penglihatannya tidak salah. Dari mana pun melihat, foto itu tetaplah foto Jimin, tetangganya. Si surai oranye. Jungkook tidak bisa mengelak. Itu kebenarannya.

Ia menyusur tulisan di kertas, menatap pada penyebab kematian yang dikosongkan. Mengerutkan alis. Kosong. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, Jungkook tidak pernah mengingat kesalahan seperti ini, mengosongkan penyebab kematian.

Laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu menghabiskan lebih dari dua menit untuk memikirkannya, dan berhenti di menit berikutnya karena tetap tidak menemukan apa jawabannya. Matanya mengerjap. Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

Seketika ia berdiri, bergegas menuju pintu dan membuka dengan gusar. Langkahnya membelok pada apartemen si tetangga begitu tubuhnya sudah benar-benar berada di luar. Panik.

"Jimin!" Jungkook menggeram, pintu terkunci begitu ia berusaha membukanya. "Jimin buka pintunya!"

Panik.

"Jimin!"

.

.

" _Aku kelaparan, Jungkook."_

.

.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa Taehyung? Aku punya beberapa sayur dan daging sapi di kulkas," Jimin menunjuk ruang di belakangnya, dapur. "Atau buat steik saja?"

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah senyumnya, mengiyakan dengan cepat. Menatap Jimin yang balas tersenyum dan berbalik menuju dapur. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, sembari tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku. Mengambil belati yang masih disarungkan. Tanpa bicara apa pun digenggamnya belati itu kuat-kuat, seolah saat ini telah ditunggunya setelah sekian lama. Penantian yang dimintai penghabisannya.

Jimin bahkan tidak menyadarinya.

Kakinya melangkah mengikuti Jimin menuju dapur, bergerak perlahan-lahan.

Taehyung tidak makan di bulan-bulan terakhir.

Ia kelaparan.

Hei. Ada makanan lezat di sini.

Jimin tidak menyadari hawa yang ada di belakang tubuhnya, berkutat dengan kompor, sembari ia mencari-cari di mana ia menaruh spatula. Baru ketika suara langkah yang berlariannya di belakangnya semakin terdengar mendekat, Jimin menoleh.

.

.

Jungkook mendobrak pintu, menendangnya asal, tidak peduli jika pintu akan rusak atau apa. Persetan.

Langkahnya bergerak cepat, menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk menebak di mana Jimin. Dan telinganya menyorot sebuah suara, suara api yang dihidupkan. Ah, kompor. Begitu ia sadar, ia langsung berlari, mengejar suara itu.

Saat itu ia melihat, Si rambut oranye masih membuka-buka lemari, tidak sadar bahwa Taehyung berdiri di belakangnya, melepaskan belati dari sarungnya, berjalan mendekati Jimin dengan sangat perlahan.

Jungkook cepat berlari, menghentakkan kaki pada keramik hingga suara langkahnya terdengar dan Jimin menoleh.

Waktunya sangat pas.

Kebetulan?

Tertawalah, dunia penuh dengan kejutan.

Taehyung sudah akan menancapkan belatinya di belakang Jimin, dan Jungkook tiba-tiba datang sembari ia melemparkan sebuah pukulan di kepala Taehyung. Berdecih.

"Jungkook?" Jimin setengah terperangah, ia mundur selangkah, mendapati ada belati yang terlepas dari tangan Taehyung dan terlempar di dekat kakinya.

"Sialan," Jungkook hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju lagi, namun Taehyung cepat berdiri dan balas memukul. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan ia menggeram marah.

"Kenapa kau datang pencabut nyawa sialan?!" Taehyung menahan satu pukulan Jungkook yang akan mengenai pelipisnya, napasnya bergemuruh oleh amarah. Diliriknya Jimin sebentar, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. "Lain kali aku akan membunuhmu."

Detik berikutnya, tanpa berucap apa pun lagi, Taehyung telah berubah menjadi kepulan asap hitam. Menghilang begitu saja.

Jimin mengambil napas begitu Jungkook menoleh cepat ke arahnya. Nampak ketakutan.

Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa menunjukkan suatu apa pun untuk menenangkan ketakutan itu. Karena tubuh Jungkook yang gemetaran itu juga sama ketakutannya. Hingga tak ada lagi hal lain yang terlintas selain ia berjalan mendekat pada tubuh mungil Jimin, merengkuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya yang lebih pendek, matanya melihat kembali belati Taehyung. Bergidik.

"Kau hampir saja mati," Jungkook mengatakan, kemudian melepaskan rengkuhan sembari ia menarik napas. "Tapi paling tidak kau baik-baik saja."

Jungkook tidak tahu dari mana perasaan lega itu datang. Senang bisa melihat Jimin masih bernapas.

.

.

Jimin berjalan bersama Jungkook menuju ruang tengah sembari matanya menatap kalut pada Jungkook, seolah masih menyimpan ketakutan akibat perkelahian tiba-tiba tadi. Walaupun ia tidak menyuarakan apa pun tentang hal itu.

"Apa Taehyung tadi berusaha membunuhku?" Jimin bertanya ketika Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa, sedang dirinya masih berdiri gugup.

"Hm," Jungkook berdeham. Tidak mengerti harus menjelaskan dari sisi mana, dan bagaimana.

"Dan kenapa tubuh Taehyung bisa mendadak hilang begitu?" melupakan bahwa ia hampir terbunuh tadi, hal yang paling ditakutkan Jimin adalah tentang Taehyung yang bisa menghilang dalam kepulan asap hitam.

"Dia iblis."

Jimin menahan diri. Ia menenggak air liurnya. "Dan kau –kau pencabut nyawa. Aku mendengar Taehyung mengatakannya sebelum dia benar-benar hilang."

"Ya. Aku pencabut nyawa."

Kaki Jimin melemas, ia terduduk di sofa dengan tangan yang mengurut dahi. Pening. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang begitu tidak masuk akal begitu. Jadi ia hanya diam dan berusaha mencerna kembali tiap detik yang berlalu barusan.

"Jimin."

Suara Jungkook membuat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari Jungkook sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah mereka yang teramat dekat. Beberapa mili lagi maka hidung mereka dapat bertemu.

"Jauhi Taehyung."

Bahkan tanpa Jungkook berkata seperti itu pun, Jimin sudah akan menjauhi Taehyung. Tak bisa menerima ketakutan ketika sadar bahwa teman yang sudah bersama dengannya bertahun-tahun itu iblis, percaya tidak percaya.

"Mulai sekarang tetaplah bersamaku," Jungkook menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, bersandar sembari helaan napasnya keluar dengan begitu panjang.

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengerutkan alis, masih nampak ketakutan, walaupun sudah tersamarkan oleh raut penasarannya.

Jungkook tidak bisa berkata bahwa nyawa selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil adalah nyawa Jimin. Berkata dia, "paling tidak kau akan tetap aman."

Jungkook sendiri tidak yakin akan hal yang barusan dikatakannya.

"Percayalah," Jungkook menaruh sebuah tekanan pada sorot matanya, meminta Jimin mempercayainya sembari ia menatapi wajah Jimin yang dipenuhi oleh ragu.

Jimin nampak berpikir selama beberapa saat kemudian, menelaah ke dalam kepalanya. Ada selang jeda yang panjang sembari menunggu Jimin berpikir. Sampai akhirnya yang lebih pendek menoleh pada Jungkook, mengulum bibir. "Kenapa Taehyung berusaha membunuhku? Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah?"

Jungkook menarik napas, matanya tidak mengekspresikan apa pun, namun pundaknya bergetar sedikit. "Titisan iblis. Mereka memakan nyawa manusia. Membunuh tubuh manusia sebelum akhirnya merebut roh yang keluar tubuh manusia itu untuk masuk ke pintu kematian."

Jimin bergidik, menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan wajah kalut. Jungkook menepuk pundak laki-laki itu, berusaha memberitahu bahwa semua baik-baik saja, walaupun tidak berhasil dan Jimin masih nampak ketakutan.

"Aku akan menjagamu," entah dari mana kalimat itu berasal, Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat mengatakannya dengan begitu ringan. "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Sebenarnya, Jungkook tidak mempercayai kata-katanya sendiri. Berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, walaupun laki-laki itu yakin bahwa ada hal buruk mungkin bisa terjadi. Dan pada akhirnya, Jungkook tahu, bahwa Jimin akan tetap mati, berapa kali pun Jungkook mengatakan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah."

Namun Jimin. Si pipi tembam mempercayai hal itu. Tersenyum ramah di sela rasa khawatirnya. "Terima kasih Jungkook. Aku percaya."

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengosongkan penyebab kematiannya?" Seokjin menatap map di depannya, kemudian pada seorang wanita berbaju biru itu, mengerutkan alis. "Apa ada kesalahan teknis?"

"Tidak," wanita itu menggeleng. "Ketua yang memintanya sendiri."

"Ketua?" Seokjin menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi, berdecih. "Kim Namjoon, maksudmu?"

Kemudian anggukan keluar dari wanita itu. Detik berikutnya, Seokjin terkekeh sebentar. Entah sedang menertawai hal apa. "Beritahu dia aku akan menemuinya malam ini."

"Baik," patuh, wanita itu keluar dari ruangan disusul dengan suara pintu yang menutup sendiri. Meninggalkan Seokjin bersama tumpukan map di depannya, dan data seorang Park Jimin yang masih belum ingin disingkirkan.

Mata lelaki itu menatap pada data di depannya, memasang senyum miring. "Ketua sialan itu mau melakukan apa lagi, ck."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf telat update.

Saya ketiduran terus tiap malam habis pulang kegiatan, ahk.

Btw. Belum ada karakter baru di sini. Mungkin chapter depan, kalau FF ini tetap lanjut sih. Maybe.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang udah ngereview. Ngefollow. Ngapaporit. Yang baca. Kalian pahlawanku. Ea. Author amatir kaya saya kalo FF-nya direview dikit aja, bahagianya ga ketulungan/?

Untuk request. Silahkan request. Kalau saya bisa saya sanggupi, berhubung saya ini orangnya gak ada kerjaan. Kekeke. Tapi mungkin untuk sekarang, nuntasin Hands of Death aja dulu.

Oke, saya banyak omong.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiss

Seokjin menggedorkan tangan pada pintu kerja Namjoon –atasannya itu, dan peduli setan dengan pangkat, ia hanya penasaran dan kelewat bosan dengan kelakuan Namjoon yang selalu tiba-tiba itu.

" _Masuk, Seokjin, hentikan kebiasaanmu menggedor pintu ruang kerja atasanmu seperti itu."_

Setelah suara itu terdengar, Seokjin masuk dengan wajah masam, mendapati Namjoon sedang berdiri di depan jendela besar, menatap ke luar dengan jengah. Laki-laki berlesung pipi itu berbalik tepat ketika Seokjin telah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon menaruh sebuah map di tangannya, kemudian duduk di atas meja. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun pada kedatangan Seokjin, hanya menunggu pemuda berbahu lebar itu untuk berbicara.

"Tentang Park Jimin," Seokjin melemparkan map di tangannya pada Namjoon dengan alis berkerut, ia melangkah lagi lebih dekat pada Namjoon. "Apa maksudmu tidak menuliskan sebab kematiannya?"

"Hm," Namjoon mengangkat bahu, menaruh map yang dilemparkan Seokjin di atas map yang lain. Menaikkan sebuah alis. "Kupikir tidak bijak jika Jungkook tahu penyebabnya."

"Maksudmu?"

Tak ada hubungannya kematian Jimin dengan Jungkook selain Jungkooklah yang harus mengambil nyawa Jimin, lantas mengapa harus menyembunyikan hal itu. Membuatnya seperti misteri dan membuat orang penasaran, Seokjin pikir, Namjoon sudah sangat tidak bijak karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana cerita ini," Namjoon melipatkan tangannya di perut, ikut mengerutkan alisnya pula. Sembari kemudian ia menatap Seokjin untuk meminta sebuah pengertian. "Tapi apakah kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini Seokjin?"

Seokjin berpikir sebentar, berhubung bibirnya seperti ember yang cepat sekali rusak dan bocor, Seokjin tak yakin dapat menyanggupinya. Namun ia mengangguk, meminta Namjoon untuk menceritakan.

"Coba kuingat," Namjoon turun dari meja, berjalan menuju sebuah sisi ruangan dan menatap pada deretan tetua yang memajang pada ruangan itu. "Apakah kau kenal Min Yoongi, Seokjin?"

"Min Yoonggi?"

"Yoongi," memperbaiki apa yang diucapkan Seokjin, Namjoon tersenyum pada laki-laki itu. "Dia juga salah satu pencabut nyawa dari devisi ini."

"Oh, lalu, ada apa dengan si Min Yoongi itu?" Seokjin bertanya, seolah sudah mulai tertarik. Dilihat dari caranya mengambil kursi di depan meja Namjoon dan mulai mendengarkan.

Namjoon menarik sebuah gulungan kertas di sebuah lemari, kemudian berjalan pada Seokjin dan memberikan gulungan itu dengan sangat hati-hati. "Yoongi jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia kala itu."

Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya, membuka gulungan itu sembari terus mendengarkan. Dan di sana, ia melihat sosok asing yang dilukis begitu hati-hati, dan seseorang di sebelah sosok itu yang sangat familiar.

"Jimin?"

"Tepat sekali," Namjoon menghela napas, kembali memutari ruangan kerjanya, seperti sedang mencari-cari bukti masa lalu yang mungkin telah terselip entah di mana.

"Tapi mustahil pencabut nyawa dan manusia bisa bersama," Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya –entah sudah berapa kali alisnya itu berkerut terus menerus. "Dan gulungan ini sudah sangat lama, apakah dia Jimin yang sama dengan Jimin yang kita bicarakan?"

Namjoon hanya tertawa, dan menatap langit-langit ruangannya. "Benar. Itulah letak kesalahan cerita ini."

"Ha?"

"Mungkin akan terjadi kesalahan yang sama seperti ratusan tahun yang lalu, kesalahan yang dilakukan Yoongi, mungkin juga akan dilakukan Jungkook."

Seokjin menaruh gulungan itu di meja kerja Namjoon dan mengurut dahinya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Namjoon."

Namjoon kembali tertawa, dan itu membuat Seokjin kesal. Ia tidak datang untuk diberikan pernyataan-pernyataan rumit seperti ini, ia hanya perlu dijelaskan sesuatu. Sedang Namjoon menepuk kepala Seokjin pelan. "Dengarkan aku dulu Seokjin."

"Jimin yang sekarang adalah reinkarnasi Jimin tiga ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Tiga ratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu, Yoongi dan Jimin memutuskan untuk bersama, dan berpikir dengan bodohnya bahwa mereka bisa hidup tenang."

"Lalu?" Seokjin memutuskan untuk bersabar menunggu cerita ini selesai, yah, mungkin saja pertanyaannya akan terjawab nanti.

"Jimin mati."

"Tentu saja, dia manusia."

Namjoon tersenyum lagi. "Tahukah kau hukuman mati bagi para pencabut nyawa yang melanggar aturan?"

"Ya, aku tahu," sejenak Seokjin bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. "Apakah Yoongi menerima hukuman itu?"

"Tidak," Namjoon menelemparkan sebuah manik menyedihkan dari matanya, hilang sudah tatapan bijaksana yang selalu ia paparkan.

"Jimin yang menerimanya."

.

.

"Apakah baik-baik saja jika aku tahu semua ini?"

Jimin duduk di sofa dengan tatapannya yang membingungkan. Ia sudah menyiapkan makan malam, dan memberikannya pada Jungkook walaupun Jungkook tidak memerlukan hal manusiawi seperti itu.

"Kalau kau bisa menyembunyikannya," Jungkook mengangkat bahu, ia belum pernah membeberkan identitas dan pekerjaan begitu saja seperti ini, namun mungkin jika Jimin benar-benar menjaga informasi itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini semua benar-benar tidak masuk akal," laki-laki yang lebih pendek menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa, menatap kosong pada derak-derak jendela yang yang bergetar di belakang televisi.

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar masuk akal di dunia ini," Jungkook mengingatkan, sembari ia tolehkan wajahnya pada si pendek yang masih duduk uring-uringan. "Kau tahu maksudku kan?"

"Hm," Jimin mengangguk, kemudian menatap Jungkook dengan senyum. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku tadi Jungkook."

"Bukan masalah," Jungkook mengangkat bahu, mendekatkan bokongnya pada si pendek beberapa centi meter lagi.

Mereka terdiam di sana. Melupakan makan malam dan melupakan pembicaraan mereka. Seketika itu, Jungkook merasa asing dengan keheningan dengan sekitar, dan Jimin yang terdiam begitu lama di sampingnya. Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu jatuh di bahu Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook berjengit.

"Jimin?"

Tapi Jimin sudah tertidur, sedikit mendengkur. Melihat itu saja, Jungkook tersenyum dibuatnya –bukan sebuah senyum yang besar, namun bukankah itu hal yang baik? Jungkook memberanikan diri menyeret anak-anak rambut Jimin yang jatuh, kemudian menariknya ke belakang –walaupun tetap saja jatuh pada akhirnya.

Jungkook meremas sofa tempat ia duduk. Menyadari bahwa ada detakan-detakan yang membuatnya sulit bernapas saat itu. Dan wajah Jimin yang terlalu dekat seperti ini membuat Jungkook semakin tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Haruskah?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, menatap Jimin yang masih terlelap. Ia memajukan tubuhnya, kemudian mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jimin.

Kesalahan? Jungkook tidak peduli. Jungkook hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan lagi dirinya. Jimin terlalu dekat, Jimin terlalu berbahaya, Jimin, Jimin, Jimin. Hanya itu saja yang ada di pikirannya.

Dan ketika Jungkook baru akan melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, Jimin membuka matanya, dengan pipi yang memerah dengan sempurna. Dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Jungkook artikan sebagai kesenangan atau kemarahan.

Tapi yang jelas, ketika Jungkook kembali ke apartemennya lagi, ia mendapat merah lebam yang lebih pekat dari rona di pipi Jimin. Entah itu tinjuan atau tamparan yang terlempar ke pipinya, yang jelas, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa sakit sekali. Sakit hati, mungkin.

.

.

"Pagi Jungkook."

Jungkook tersenyum, lega karena esoknya Jimin masih ingin menyapanya. Syukurlah, pikirnya, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan semalam karena berpikir mungkin sehabis kejadian itu ia dan Jimin tidak akan berbicara lagi.

"Maaf untuk semalam," Jungkook menundukkan tubuhnya sendiri, berharap Jimin tidak akan menamparnya lagi karena mengingatkannya tentang kejadian itu.

"Kejadian yang mana, ya?" Jimin mengerutkan dahi, memberikan senyum miring.

"Yang itu," Jungkook sulit untuk mengatakannya, jelas saja. "Ketika aku menciummu."

"Itu ..." Jimin semakin mengerutkan dahinya –kali ini bukan karena bingung, karena ia sedang menahan amarahnya saat itu. Wajahnya kembali merah padam, dan jujur, Jungkook sudah siap memberikan sebelah pipinya untuk tamparan lainnya. "Itu ... kejadian yang mana?"

Yah, mungkin Jimin benar-benar tidak ingin diingatkan tentang semalam, jadi Jungkook menggeleng dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengungkitnya lagi. "Tidak, tidak jadi. Lupakan saja."

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Jimin begitu mendengar Jungkook mengatakan hal itu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan lebih dari lima lembar kupon padanya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Jungkook tersenyum, mengambil kupon itu. "Hm, ayo."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hola!

Maaf saya baru up lagi. Sorry juga buat ChimSza95 yang udah ngingetin saya dan saya tetep aja gak ngelanjutin FF ini. Maaf /bungkuk/

Di chapter ini saya ngebuka sedikit informasi dan gak saya kasih action sama sekali. Karena mungkin setelah tiga chapter kemarin terlalu serius, kita perlu juga chapter refreshing /ea/

Sebenarnya saya pengen juga ngembangin fantasinya, tapi kalo gitu, saya gak bisa sempet ngembangin hubungan Jungkook sama Jimin, kan kasian kalo mereka statusnya cuma 'orang yang bakal nyabut nyawa' dan 'orang yang bakal kecabut nyawanya'.

Saya mau curcol, uhuk. Tapi sudahlah, kepanjangan entar.

Terima kasih buat yang baca, favorite, follow, apalagi review. Kalian super heroku.

Uh-oh, jangan lupa mampir ke Metallic Memories!

Now, please, RnR?


End file.
